The Choice
by insanepaperdoll
Summary: A Jacob & Nessie story. Please read & review! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I was having a dream. No, not a dream—more like a nightmare. Not even a _new_ nightmare—this was the same nightmare I've had the misfortune of dreaming for quite awhile now. Even so, it was more terrifying and ghastly each time I dreamt it. And, as much as I wanted to awake from this nightmare, I simply could not. Therefore, I dreamt on.

_The mist hanging amidst the trees was blinding me...I couldn't see the path before me...I was tripping...falling down...I could feel its breath on my neck...its teeth sinking into my flesh...the darkness closing in...death slowly taking me over..._

"Nessie?" I awoke with a start. I was cradled in someone's arms. I instinctively knew who it was—I'd recognize that voice anywhere. "Are you all right?"

"Dad," I blinked my eyes and attempted to rub the dream away with both fists. "Where am I?"

"You're safe, darling." My father massaged the small of my back. "You had another nightmare."

"Thanks, Dad." I emptied his arms and sat beside him on the bed. It seemed no matter how mature I was, I would always be his little girl. "It's the same one you've been having for awhile," he said. It was impossible to control my shield in my sleep, and the expression on my dad's face was kind of smug. It sucked having a mind-reader for a father sometimes, but at least now I could control my waking thoughts. Others' thoughts however...

"I'm okay, really, dad. It's nothing." I gave him a smile and a small peck on his left cheek. "It's been a long day and night."

"I guess it has." He lifted his body from the bed and walked toward my bedroom door. Then, suddenly, he deeply inhaled. I could smell it, too.

"Someone's waiting outside your window. I think you probably have a good idea who it is."

"Yes." I gritted my teeth, anger beginning to build up inside me.

"I'll let you handle it then. Goodnight, Nessie." And like a flash, my dad was gone. A deliberately loud tap on my window startled me from behind. I turned, and there he was—Nahuel. I wanted to rip him apart and burn the pieces.

"Renesmee, can I come in? Please?" Without waiting for my answer, Nahuel began sliding open my window and climbing onto my bed.

"Nahuel, go home! I don't want to talk to you!" I jumped from the bed and stood as far away from him as I could.

"Renesmee, please, I need to know if you still love me—if you still want me." He was standing right beside me now. I could feel his cold, wet breath on my face.

"No, I don't want to see you ever again! Now, get away from me!" I screamed at him, attempting to push him away.

"You slept with him, didn't you? I can smell his dog stench all over you." Nahuel's strong arms had me pinned to the wall. He was so much stronger than me. I'd never been more frightened and helpless in my life.

"Yes, and I've chosen him!" I shouted, trying to break free from his paralyzing grasp. I lowered my shield and cried out for my dad's help. _Get him out of here, dad! Before he hurts me! Again._

"You know, he won't live forever." Nahuel's voice was right under my ear, his breath on my neck. "He's going to die someday, and you'll be all alone." I was blinded by his remark. I couldn't breathe, and I was falling, sinking to the floor. My heart pounded in my chest. I heard his foggy voice like an echo in my head, "Choose me instead. I'll be here...forever." Everything in the room drifted into a haze. It was almost like an out-of-body experience. All I could remember was a loud boom...the earsplitting sound of shattering glass...a thud. Whatever had occurred didn't sound hopeful...the blackness closed in on me...and everything fell...silent.

"Nessie?" A sweet voice called out to me from amongst the darkness. "It's okay. Nahuel's run away. Are you hurt?" I opened my eyes. Jacob's concerned eyes peered down at me. He was like a dream. I immediately flung my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest, tears overflowing my eyes. I could never lose him.

"Thanks for saving her." Jacob was now speaking to someone else. I released myself from his embrace, and looked up to see my father and my mother standing beside us. I was astonished.

"A little fear will do him some good." My dad was mildly amused, assisting Jake in helping me off the floor. "Are you all right, darling?"

"I'm fine." As I stood up, I noticed the entire room was a wreck—shards of glass were scattered everywhere, my piano was smashed to bits, and my bed was snapped in two. "What did you do, dad?"

"Let's just say you won't have to worry about him anymore. Your dad can be very convincing," my mother retorted. They all howled with laughter, but I didn't get the punchline. Then, my dad put his hand on Jacob's shoulder and smiled at him. I'd never seen my dad like this with Jake—they were almost friendly. Jacob turned to me, and we shared an awkward glance. I hoped he wasn't thinking what I thought he was thinking...or Jacob might be the one thrown out the window next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I'm going to explode!

My dad was being completely unreasonable! Both my parents were! After the night I had officially chosen Jacob and my dad heroically defended my honor against Nahuel, my parents had sat down with Jacob and me, and we discussed the "boundaries" of our relationship. My bedroom was totally off limits—we couldn't go in there alone. My mom had appointed Rosalie, who loathed Jacob more than a cracked mirror, to be my official "hunt partner" when she or my dad could not come with me. I also couldn't go to La Push by myself. What were they trying to do? Send me to my eternal grave? No, they were trying to protect my virginity—or lack thereof! Oops!

"You haven't thought about you-know-what around my dad, have you?" I asked Jake, who was seated on my grandparents' couch one rainy afternoon. Rain in Forks, who would have thought? Sigh. Anyway, I had warned Jake not to think about our night together around my dad. He would go ballistic if he knew the truth. My parents had left me in the care of Rosalie and Emmett while they went on a "hunting trip"—we all knew what that meant. Yuck! I was a grown woman. Why did I need a babysitter?

"I don't think I have. I would know, right?" Jake chuckled and slowly ran his fingers through my long wavy hair. "It's been very difficult for me though, especially when you're in the room." I lay my head in his lap gazing up at him. Man, he was beautiful. I couldn't believe I had been so blind before. His biceps bulged from beneath his La Push High School T-shirt, and I felt this sudden urge to release them from their captivity. It took all I could to control myself around him anymore. Where were these desires coming from? My mom had told me once that vampires were easily distracted and that they possessed strong, intense emotions. Sexual desires were powerful and hard to overcome—never to be fully satisfied. I was half vampire, but also half human. Maybe, my human side was helping my immortal one a little bit, but I wasn't sure how long I was going to be able to take it.

"Emmett's been absolutely unbearable these past few days." I shook away my thoughts, trying to distract myself. "I can't go around him anymore without some kind of hoot or holler at me."

"What do you mean?" Jake was twirling strands of my hair with his fingers.

"You know, making little jokes—it's like he knows, but he won't dare do it around my dad. Only when it's just the two of us." I closed my eyes. _Damn it, his fingers needed to move a little further down...keep control of yourself, girl!_

"I know I like Emmett. He looks like a dumb jock, but he can be very perceptive."

"Let's have some fun with him." Jake winked at me, grabbed my neck with both brawny hands, and fiercely placed his lips to mine. That's all it took, and my being was on fire. I practically leapt into his lap, closing the space between us until there was none left. His hands moved down to my hips, and I could hardly contain my sanity. I would break the couch if I had to. He was mine.

"Get your hands off her, Jake. You know the rules." Aunt Rosalie was now standing beside the couch. I groaned at her and dismounted Jake. Man, I hated those rules! Jake slapped my bottom as I stood up, and Rosalie hissed at him.

"You just wait until Edward hears about this, Jacob!"

"No, he won't." Jake flashed his teeth at her. "Hey, Rose, what do you get when you put blonds in a row?"

"I've heard that one before, Jacob! Why don't you run along home now? I heard Billy's got some new kibble for you!" Rosalie angrily growled. Emmett breezed up to her left from upstairs—his Wii controller still in hand.

"Damn, I missed it, didn't I?"

"Emmett, you—errrrrr!" Rosalie forcefully punched him in the shoulder and flew back up the stairs, murmuring obscenities to herself.

"Sorry she ruined your fun, you little lovebirds!" Emmett gave Jake an exaggerated noogie and darted up the stairs after her.

"That was priceless!" Jake bursted out in laughter, holding his stomach. I, however, stayed quiet, staring down at my bare feet. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I was saddened by Jake's carelessness, my heart completely downtrodden. I was even more ashamed of myself.

"Nessie, what's wrong?" He stood up and took me into his arms. "I know. I shouldn't have...I'm sorry." I couldn't speak. I was on the verge of tears...

"Nessie? Jake?" My mom's voice called from back door, and Jacob and I shyly broke apart. When she entered the living room and saw my expression, she was concerned. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm sorry. I upset her, but I would like to make it up to her—with your permission, of course." I peered up from my feet and wondered where Jacob was going with this.

"And when will she be home?" My dad was now in the room. Great, another private conversation was going on in my dad's head.

"The carnival closes at eleven." Jake smiled at me, pinching my chin. "Then she should be home no later than eleven thirty," my dad said firmly, tossing Jake the keys to his old Volvo.

"The carnival?" I questioned Jacob, and he began pulling me out the front door by my arm. But, he didn't respond.

"ELEVEN THIRTY, JACOB! NOT ONE SECOND LATER!" I heard my dad call after us as we headed out toward the garage.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I've never had so much fun in my life!

Within seconds, we were speeding down the road toward downtown Forks in my dad's shiny, silver Volvo. Jacob had said something about a carnival, but I wasn't sure if he was being completely truthful. Nevertheless, my heart raced with elation that I was finally away from my family for a while. I rolled down the window, letting the crisp wind blow on my face. Thankfully, it had stopped raining for the moment. Over the past seven years of my life, I had hardly seen the city of Forks or its citizens for that matter. We only went into town to shop or to visit my mom's dad, Charlie, and his wife, Sue. It was difficult to pass me off as my parents' daughter—the age thing again—so now I officially was known as Nessie Masen, my father's biological sister. My mother had suggested that I pose as his sister since, according to her, I looked more like my dad. Although, my dad had always insisted that I resembled my mother. Anyway, everyone in town knew my mom was an only child; Charlie was the police chief after all.

"I can't believe Edward still drives this old thing!" Jake pronounced, strenuously pressing the accelerator with all of his might. "He's filthy rich—he could have the latest model, but what does he do? Drives this old beat up piece of crap!"

"Jake, it reminds him of dating my mom. He'll never get rid of it." I returned my face to the wind, my mind still searching for our real destination.

"Oh, right." Jake gave it a rest, flipped on the radio, and tuned it to a classic rock station. "Now, that's music!" I immediately turned it off.

"Jake, where are we going? And how did you convince my dad to let us go?"

"The carnival—like I said. I have my ways—look, there it is." Jacob's right index finger pointed up ahead. He wasn't joking. We were actually going to a carnival. I had to admit it—I was a little disappointed. I could tell he sensed my unease.

"Trust me. This will be the best experience of your life."

"Doubt it. I've already had that." I laughed and playfully placed a kiss on his lips.

"Give it a chance. You'll see." He parked my dad's car and opened the passenger door for me.

"Miss Cullen, may I have your arm, please?"

"You may, good sir." I decided to play along and linked my arm with his. Maybe, Jacob was right. He was right about a lot of things...the carnival was alive with excitement and action. I had only read about them in books, and it didn't disappoint. After Jacob bought us wristbands that would permit us to enjoy all the amusements as many times as we desired, he thought he would try to win me a stuffed animal at one of the booths. And Jacob being Jacob knocked down all the stacked cups on the first try, and without hesitation, I chose a giant brown wolf. We rode this weird, swirling ride that left me dizzy. Man, I wished I had more vampire in me at times, so I wouldn't be so vulnerable to human ailments. Then, I caught the scent of something called chili dogs—I don't want to know what they're made of, so don't tell me—and I had to have one. I preferred ingesting blood, but human food had its appeal at times. It was delicious beyond compare. Jacob successfully devoured three in several bites. After riding the ever-thrilling bumper cars, Jacob and I passed by something called a "karaoke" booth. I knew what it was, but I had only seen Emmett do it once at a Denali vampire's "birthday" party. Jacob was ecstatic.

"Hey, karaoke! Let's try it!" He eagerly tugged me toward the booth. "Jake, no! I can't sing!" I protested, trying to break his grip. I wasn't ready for public humiliation just yet.

"I've heard you sing and your voice is beautiful." Jacob sweetly kissed my forehead. "But I won't make you do it! As for me…" And with that, he had flown up onstage and grabbed the microphone from the now-finished singer. Jacob quickly chose a song, and the melody began. I recognized it immediately. Aerosmith—Jacob's favorite. It made me smile. "Oh, oh, oh, I love to look into your big brown eyes..." Jacob began, holding out his hand toward me. He definitely could not sing, but it made me blush anyway. "They talk to me and seem to hypnotize..." Hoots and wails by the dozens resounded from the crowd that had now gathered around us. Despite our newly found audience, I continued to listen intently to his serenade. It was so incredibly goofy, but my heart melted. Jacob was not afraid to embarrass himself to declare his love for me, and I was eating it up. "I love ya 'cause your deuces are wild, girl, like a double shot of lovin' so fine! I've been lovin' you since you was a child, girl, cause you and me is two of a kind!" Jacob exaggeratedly did a brief air guitar solo. Then, he energetically leapt from the stage and landed right in front of me. Grabbing my right hand, he placed a swift kiss on my knuckles and adoringly smiled down at me. The audience enthusiastically erupted in applause, and Jacob winked at me. I was completely smitten.

"I love you, Jake." I shared with him while his hand was still holding mine. His eyes returned to me from the crowd, and he gently whispered in my ear, "I love you, too, Nessie..."

Cuddling my new stuffed wolf to my chest, I looked over at Jacob, who was now responsibly driving me home. I felt as if I had wandered into a teen movie for a moment, and I didn't want the credits to roll just yet.

"Thanks, Jake, that was so...sweet." I could feel the tears coming on.

"You haven't seen nothing yet. The night's not over," Jake declaredly announced, pointing to the digital clock on the dashboard. "It's only ten." "This isn't the way home, is it? Where are we going?" I immediately filled with jubilation. He was full of surprises tonight.

"Let's just say I called in a favor," he answered, grinning from ear to ear, and I realized that we were readily speeding toward La Push. "When did you—" I put my left hand on his knee, remembering my parents' stipulations.

"But I'm not allowed to go to La Push by myself, Jake!"

"And you're not," Jacob boasted, looking very proud of himself. He had obviously discovered the loophole. And he was right; I wouldn't be alone. Suddenly, the Volvo came to halt just inside the border to La Push, and Jacob killed the engine and cut off the headlights. "We're here." Jacob looked over at me, the moonlight reflecting off his beautiful face, and I could tell what he was thinking. I couldn't get my seatbelt off fast enough. Before I could even think about it, he had flung open my car door and seized me into his massive arms. The stuffed wolf fell to the wet pavement, forgotten. Sprinting, Jacob carried me through the woods to an unknown destination, but I didn't care at the moment. I was distracted by the taste of his lips on mine. I was burning, pulsating on the inside at the warmth of his body against mine. Finally, he would be mine again. I couldn't bear the tension much more. Then, Jacob broke free from my kisses and glanced ahead of us.

"Seth is the man!" Jacob exclaimed, gesturing to the moonlit clearing in the woods just ahead. In it sat a large, erected tent. It was like a sprinkling oasis in a dry, desolate desert. I turned my attention back to Jake and lifted my eyebrows to show him my approval. With the utmost haste, he began to kiss me once more, his tongue dancing in sync with mine. He promptly started to run toward the tent, still cradling me in his arms. But I couldn't take it anymore and virtually jumped out of his embrace. I forcefully shoved Jake with all my vigor to the damp ground, and we never made it to the tent...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

_What a way to kill the mood!_

"Thank you for tonight, Jake." We now were under the cover of the tent, snuggled up together in an oversized sleeping bag. The entire tent was illuminated by a small kerosene lantern, which hung from the roof by a single hook. Rivulets of rain were angrily pounding the tent outside, and it provided the background music for our state of bliss.

"Everything was perfect. You were right—it definitely has been the best experience of my life. I don't want it to end."

"Me either. It feels good to be bad sometimes, doesn't it?" Jacob pulled me closer—if that was even possible—and touched his lips to mine, letting it linger.

"Yes, but I still want to know what you told my dad in that big head of yours to get us here!" I finally answered and rolled over on top of him.

"I asked him if I could take you to the carnival and if I could borrow his car. That's it," Jacob simply replied, his eyes sparkling with the light from above us. "You mean, you didn't think about this part, but I thought you said—" this obviously took some preparation beforehand. How could Jacob block his intentions completely out of his head?

"Remember when I got a call on my cell at the carnival and I left you to answer it?"

"I remember. You said it was your dad—it was Seth, wasn't it?" that scheming dog!

"Yeah, he called to say Leah was out looking for me, but then I got the idea for this and asked him to set it up for us. I knew you wanted to be alone together again. It's been almost two weeks!" Jacob's expression was smug, and he began kissing my neck where traces of Nahuel's bite marks could no longer be found.

"Remind me to thank him later." I thoroughly relished the touch of his lips on my skin. Man, I was so easily distracted! Then, the wheels in my mind began turning, and I rolled off him.

"Jake! Seth's good friends with my dad, and he's sort of my uncle! How could you do this? He'll tell on us for sure—or at least his mind will!" Without saying a word, Jacob slipped out of the sleeping bag, unzipped the door to the tent, and a few seconds later returned fully dressed, doused with raindrops and my clothes in hand. I could sense that I had said something wrong.

"It's almost eleven." The tone of Jake's voice convinced me that he was livid. "I need to get you home to daddy." He then tossed me my now soaked clothes.

"What's wrong, Jake?" I confusedly asked him. What had I said to make him so angry with me?

"I hate this, Nessie. I try to romance you, and you keep bringing up how Edward will be furious that we've slept together." Jacob didn't even look at me as he spoke, but at least he was being honest with me.

"I can't take this much longer. I might just go ahead and tell him myself if he doesn't already know. I might lose my life in the process, but I'm already in hell as it is!" His confession made me frown, and I searched for the right words to say. I was disgusted with myself. I had to go and ruin a perfect moment with my apprehensions. How pathetic could I get?

"I'm sorry, Jake. I told you before that I don't want them to think I've failed them." Somber tears were streaming down my cheeks. Jacob sighed, pulled me into his arms, and instantly relaxed.

"I overreacted. I know it means a lot to you, but don't I mean something to you, too? We should be happy, and I feel like were being forced to be miserable. We have to steal away to have these moments together." "You're exactly right." I gasped for air between sobs. Being in his arms made me so utterly content. We had been best friends for my entire life, and now we were soulmates, destined to be together. Why shouldn't we be happy? Why should we be denied what our hearts desired?

"I love you, Nessie. I really do. I want to be with you always." Jacob then let me go, nervously fumbling for something in his soaked shorts pocket. "That's why, well, um...I didn't plan on doing this tonight, but—" He was now hiding something between his huge hands. My heart started to thump wildly in my chest; I could feel it beating in my ears. I knew what he was about to do.

"I know this is going to be incredibly cheesy, but...I mean it with all of my heart." Jacob closed his eyes as if he was mustering up the strength needed to speak the next words. He then confidently opened them, let out a breath, and grabbed my left hand with his own.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen…will you marry me?" A small, opened black box was now positioned in his right hand. A shiny, silvery ring with a modest heart-shaped diamond in the center now came into view. On each side of the heart were intricately cut details. It was completely beautiful—far beyond my wildest dreams. I couldn't speak; I was trying to keep my heart from leaping out my chest. He shyly blushed when he saw my eyes admire the ring. Yes, Jacob was blushing!

"I know it's not much. My dad helped me buy it. I know you're used to extravagant gifts, but—"

"It's perfect," I interrupted him. My sadness was forgotten, and my entire being filled with elation. I peered up at his flushed cheeks and simply said, "Yes."

"I will do this right from now on. Let's get married before you go to New Hampshire. Then, they'll have to let me be with you." Jacob was so persuasive, but I liked where he was headed. "I know Edward wants us to wait until you're done with college, but why put off the inevitable? Bella and him got married the summer after she graduated from high school—before she was supposed to go off to college." And with those words, he slipped the ring on my left hand. A perfect fit indeed.

"And then they had me," I said under my breath, holding my hand up to the lantern to take in its splendor. But I didn't think he heard me.

"Hmm?" Jacob scooped me into his arms, lovingly kissing me at the thought of becoming my husband. But I ignored his question. He had me under his spell again, and I had a feeling I was going to be late getting home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

_Whew, I'm glad that's over! _

"Edward's going to kill me!" Jacob tensely asserted as the Volvo hurriedly accelerated back to my grandparents' house from La Push. Buckets of rain poured down from the dreary, night sky, making it difficult to see the road before us.

"Relax, Jake. We're going to make it. We have five more minutes!" It was a little comical to watch him panic. I just hoped he wouldn't phase and subsequently crash the car into a tree. Then, we would really be late.

"Just calm down." Jacob's giant fists frantically gripped the steering wheel, and then his shoulders softened. I could have such a calming effect on him sometimes. We were completely drenched from head to toe, and my sky blue dress was little muddy from being left outside the tent on the ground. My poor stuffed wolf had drowned also. I didn't know what I was going to tell my parents about my clothes—or Jake's clothes for that matter. Maybe, they wouldn't ask. It was raining cats and dogs outside.

"Just in time," Jacob announced, letting out a short breath and guiding the Volvo onto the long driveway to the large, white house. "Let's tell them tonight. You know, about our plans?"

"Yes! The sooner the better." Like him, I was ready to get it over with, but I knew he could tell I was nervous. "Who knows? Maybe, they'll say yes."

"We can always hope for the best." Jacob had now parked the car in the garage. He turned off the engine and dashed over to the passenger side to open the door for me. I emptied the car, and Jake shrouded me with his arms.

"I'll handle it. Don't you worry."

"What would you like to discuss with me, Jacob?" We both were startled by my dad's voice as it echoed off the garage walls. My dad's face was void of expression, but I could tell that he already knew our intentions. Jacob released me and assuredly took my left hand into his right.

"Edward, Nessie and I would like to discuss something with you."

"What happened to you two?" Emmett's inquiry boomed from somewhere in the garage. Then, he was suddenly standing behind us, eyeing my muddied dress and chuckling quietly to himself. "I think I can guess."

"Emmett, give it a rest!" My dad was obviously annoyed by Emmett's thoughts. My uncle was going to be the death of me!

"Jacob? Nessie? Let's go inside the house." I glanced over at Jacob, and he affirmed me that everything was going to be fine with a smile. We hurriedly ran hand in hand through the torrential downpour, up the front steps, and into the house. As we entered the front door, I noticed that my mom was reclining on the couch, engrossed in one of her favorite novels. "Love, Jacob and Nessie have something they would like to tell us." My dad sat down in the recliner opposite of the couch and motioned for us to sit down as well. I automatically positioned myself beside my mom, and Jake followed suit beside me. No one spoke for a couple of minutes. We made quite the sight—the four of us. We looked like three teenage friends gathered to share memories or funny stories about our day at school. Jacob looked like our much older friend who still hung around even though he had graduated high school years ago. We didn't look like an engaged couple preparing to inform my parents about our marriage plans. It made me realize how incredibly strange my family and the situation was. But nevertheless, it was my reality.

"Edward, Bella..." Jake began, his hand still holding mine. "Nessie and I have decided to get married."

"We already knew that, Jake." My mom affectionately winked at me. She had known this was coming for some time—just over seven years to be exact. They both did.

"That's not the entire truth though, Bella." My dad had read Jake's thoughts, and I could sense his anger was building. Uh-oh! "Tell her, Jacob."

"Bells, you and Edward married before you were planning to go off to college, and, well, I thought Nessie and I could do the same. We've known each other for seven years. I've never been so sure of anything in my life." Jacob had been a long-time friend of my mom's. I guessed he secretly hoped she would bend to his request.

"That sounds reasonable—right, Edward?" My mom was my hero! I could have leapt to the ceiling in that moment, but instead I gave her a smile to show her my appreciation.

"Edward?" My eyes now returned to my dad's face. He sat absolutely motionless, his attention seemed to be focused only on Jacob's promise ring, which now adorned my left hand. He didn't respond, and I nervously feared he was like a time bomb waiting to explode at any moment. "Dad?" I called out to him, fanning my hand in front of his face. He still didn't move a muscle. It was almost as if he had turned into a stone sculpture. What was wrong with him? "Earth to Edward?" my mom jokingly remarked when he didn't answer me. Jacob and I glanced at each other, and he looked extremely anxious and concerned as well. And then, in an instant, I knew what I had to do. I slowly stood up from the couch and sauntered over to my dad's side. I calmly climbed into his lap and wrapped my arms endearingly around his neck.

_Dad, Jake loves me, and I love him. Please let us get married before I go to Dartmouth. It would make me so happy_, I tenderly thought, holding him close. Instantaneously, my dad withdrew from his trance and gazed into my brown eyes.

"Of course, darling. If it makes you happy," my dad obliged, grasping me tightly with his stone-cold arms. All my worry and frustration left me as my father held me in his embrace. My mind flew back to those many nights when I had awakened to find his arms wound lovingly around me. I closed my eyes to savor this new memory of my dad. I definitely would always be his little girl. Suddenly, an overwhelming feeling came over me, and I felt like the world was spiraling upside down. It was as if my stomach was trudging up my throat, and I started to slip from my dad's arms.

"Nessie? Are you all right?" My dad's query resounded in my head, and he caught me before I fell. I knew Jake was right beside me now; I could feel the heat of his grasp on my left shoulder. Without warning, my body heaved, and I turned my head to the side, forcefully vomiting a gallon of blood—along with the chili dog—onto the carpet in front of them...

_To be continued..._


	6. READ THIS

Hey guys. So, I need your advice. I was thinking about doing a sequel to The Choice where Renesmee gets married to Jake and is pregnant and everything. But I was also thinking about just adding that part onto The Choice. Please let me know what you think.

Thanks.


End file.
